The present invention consists in a cold granulation process intended for the recovery of substances used in industry, in fields as varied as those of recasting, remelt, foundry and aluminothermy, as those of the recycling of cosmetic powders, powders entering the manufacture of paintings, etc. Primarily, the new process separates by means of a number of pieces, substances contained in chips, turnings, UBC and aluminum cans. It thus belongs to the growing recycling sector, which nowadays is blooming in industry, by the double effect of the awareness of a public more informed and more concerned of its environment and the flourishing commercial opportunities that it announces. Although the recycling of substances develops, it seems, concerning metals and alloys, that the industry employs mainly fusion or recasting and not cold processes, although of high quality which would allow energy saving and would avoid pollution due to absence of emanations during subsequent recasting.